Dreams
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Fang's having...dreams. Great dreams. Hot dreams. Erotic dreams. But what's up with the girl in his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

It was cold in his room but Fang felt hot. Really hot. He groaned, reading the numbers on the digital clock. The red numbers told him that it was now three in the morning. Figures he'd wake up at dead hour with a boner. Hehe, dead boner. If it wasn't three in the morning, he wouldn't have found that so funny.

Reaching under the waist band of his sleep pants, Fang touched himself, just to be sure that he was hard. As if he didn't already know. Damn Lissa. Then he frowned. Was it Lissa? It should have been her. She was his girlfriend after all or so she told him multiple times. But…he didn't remember red hair. He liked red hair. Best color hair. But for some reason, that wasn't the color of the hair of the girl that had been sucking him off. He couldn't place the color though and that was killing him.

Maybe it was just some girl. It had to be, right? He had now pulled down his pants, taking himself in his hand. Iggy was passed out in the bed next to his but it wouldn't matter if he was awake. Iggy left him alone in his pleasures as long as he leaves him alone. Fang would be the first to admit, parts of living with Anne were nice but having a room was by far the best. He wasn't able to take care of himself while they were on the run. It made him miss living at the E-shaped house.

His thoughts drifted back to the girl from his dreams. Closing his eyes, he imagined her removing her mouth. He wanted her back down there, so that he could come in her mouth, but she silenced him with a kiss. True, in his imagination her boobs were bigger and she was less boney but she was Max.

Fang moaned a little, not even giving a shit who it was at this point. Max, Lissa, Sandra Bullock, he really didn't care. His hand began to move faster as the girl started kissing down his chest, slowly getting back down on her knees. He imagined Max taking him in her mouth. Oh, that wondrous, beautiful, sexy mouth. He loved it. He loved her. Then he came.

Wait, no. That was a lie. He didn't like Max. He always felt sick whenever she came into his erotic dreams. Max had made it clear that they were going nowhere. And where would he want to take them? Nowhere. So she was right. Besides, she had Sam. How Fang loathed Sam, stealing Max's first real kiss. Sure, she had kissed him on the beach but that was a 'I think you're dying' kiss, not a 'I really like you kiss' like she gave Sam. He wondered briefly if Sam had dreams like he did. He felt jealous run through his veins, thinking about Sam thinking about his Max.

No, that wasn't right. She wasn't his, she didn't even like him. Lissa was his. And that's not so bad. Lissa was great. Her boobs were bigger than Max's, her hair was red…well that was about it but that was enough. Sure, he'd give Max better butt but that's only one thing in compared to Lissa's two so ha…Though Max was his best friend. And she cared about him. Lissa just thought that he was hot. But so what? He thought that she was hot too!

"Dude, shut the fuck up," Iggy mumbled from his bed, using coarser language than he did around Max. "You've been mumbling her name in your sleep for the past two days."

"Who?"

"Max."

"I have not."

"Whatever," Iggy said, rolling over. "Then you jerk yourself mumbling about her-"

"I was not!"

"Then who were you thinking about?"

Fang's cheeks flamed but Iggy couldn't see it.

"Who were you thinking about four nights ago, Ig?" He challenged.

"Jessica Simpson."

He rolled his eyes. "I was thinking about Lissa."

"Yeah, okay."

"Maybe you should mind your own business for once, alright?"

"Whatever…Think Max thinks of you or Sam when she fingers-"

"Shut up!"

"What? You know that girls-"

"Iggy, I swear to fucking God."

"Not fucking God, fucking Max, right?"

"Just shut the hell-"

"Hey!" Anne yelled from somewhere else in the house. "Go to bed, guys."

They both shut up. Fang looked down at his self and sighed. Why did cum have to be so sticky?

* * *

**Will either be a two shot or three. Not sure. Probably three. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams

"_I-I don't know."_

"_Come on, Fang," Brigid purred, running a hand down his chest. "Don't you want me?"_

"_Yeah, of course," he said. "But…You could get in a lot of trouble for this. I don't want to get you in trouble."_

"_Fang, I need you, trouble or not."_

_His breathing sped up. Oh God, her hand was wondering. She rubbed his crotch a little, pushing him down on the bed. He had never done this before. And with a goddess like Brigid... _

Fang woke with a start. Where was he?"

"You sure do sleep a lot."

Great…All he needed was Max when he had a hard-on. He had his head down on the table, drooling a little. He wiped his mouth.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? We're in Antarctica to work, right?" He knew that he was being mean but he needed her to leave so that he could stand up with some dignity.

Max rolled her eyes. "Coming from the guy that was just sleeping."

God, the word coming leaving from her mouth…wait, not hers. Brigid's. He was tired of playing nice with Max. She didn't want him? Fine, he'd have bad dreams about another girl.

"Just go away, alright?"

Frowning, she got up. "Fine. I'm busy anyways."

"Clearly."

As soon as she was gone, he jumped up, darting for the room he was sharing with Iggy. Laying down on his bunk, Fang sighed. He was still very hard. You'd think that being around Max would stop that but no. He pulled down his jeans slowly. It was risky, doing it at the time of day but he had no choice. Just the thought of getting Max…Brigid in bed…

Groaning, Fang took himself in his hand. It had been about a week now, which was a record.

It was so damn cold in Antarctica but he was hot as the fiery depths of hell. Groaning, he pictures Brigid. So perfect in every way. Smart, beautiful…Besides the age thing, she was perfect for him. With her brown eyes, cute smile, the little indention in her wing where she got shot when- No, that's Max. He meant Brigid. What's wrong with him? There's no point in trying any more with Max.

Now Brigid…Perfect breasts. No doubt about it. They bounced a little when she walked too. Not awkward bounce like Max but sexy bounce, like Tyra Banks in the 90's. Yeah…Beautiful Brigid not Messed-up-in-the-head-so-badly-I-don't-know-when-the-perfect-guy-is-right-in-front-of-me Max.

"Fang! Are you in there?"

Damn, does she not know how to leave him alone? Composing himself but leaving his hands where they were, he called back, "Yeah. What do you want?"

"Everyone's about to eat lunch. What are you doing? It'll be easier to hear you if I come-"

"Don't come in," he said suddenly.

"…Uh, I'll see you later," Max said hurriedly. Shit. She knew. She so knew. That should have ruined the moment but Fang, being the horny fourteen year old he was, found the thought of her knowing slightly erotic. If this was a porn movie, she would have come in anyways and would be sucking on him now. His eyes rolled back in his head at the thought. Max…

His eyes closed as he finished himself off. He laid there for at least ten minutes after, thinking. Max…Why didn't she want him back? He was wonderful, right? He'd take care of her. All he wanted was her, really. Brigid would be a good fuck, a great fuck but he…liked Max in a different way. He'd give up ever looking at other girls for her. Okay, so maybe not looking but maybe the dreams. If Max wanted, he'd make her the only girl he'd dream of from that point forth.

Groaning from a headache and not pleasure, Fang got up, cleaning up before dressing and going out there. Most of the others were gone now and only Brigid was left.

"Hey, Fang."

He sat down next to her, trying to keep his dream out of his mind. "Hey."

Brigid frowned. "Did you just take a shower?"

"What? No."

"Oh…It's just you look like your sweating or something. I just thought that maybe it was water from the shower…"

"I'm not sweating. I mean, I am. It's…hot, I guess," Fang said, hating the fact that he was nervous. With Max, he always had the upper hand, no matter what. He was the one in charge. Not here. Brigid was the more experienced one. That meant that she had to know how badly he wanted her, right? He sighed.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled getting back up before being around her made him horny again.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams

Chapter 3

Twenty years. It was almost laughable now. Though, Fang was sure that everyone had that person that they promised to spend the rest of their life with and never did. Some had millions. Max was Fang's only though. And it's not that he would give everything up to have her, it was just that she didn't want him anymore. Only Kyle.

To most people, jerking off while this incredibly hot woman who would gladly blow you is stupid but not to Fang. He couldn't get off on her anymore. That's what happened with all his girlfriends. The lasted long enough to move in together but never anything long term. Not like Max and Kyle.

"Somebody's hungry," his girlfriend purred, apparently awake. Damn it. Now she'd want to have sex. Why didn't Whitney just get that he wasn't attracted to her? Only Max. That's who he was thinking about right now. Only Max as he squeezed his penis, groaning. Whitney tried to touch him but he pushed her away.

"Hey! Fang, I don't know what your problem is-"

"Get out," he said simply, getting up and going towards the balcony doors. It was his apartment, not hers. Always his. It was a nice place too. Max's kids sure like it. So did Iggy's.

Sighing, he went outside, just so that he didn't have to hear her yell and scream. Honestly, she should have seen it coming. Hehe, coming. There was that three in the morning humor again.

He had left his cell on the little table he had out on the balcony and it began to ring. Frowning, he read the caller ID. Max.

"Kind of late, isn't it?"

She sighed on the other end as Fang tried to ignore his hard-on. "Yeah, I know. It's just…Kyle and I are fighting and I wanted someone to talk to."

"…Oh. Fighting bad?"

"No. Just a stupid argument about his…drinking."

Lucky bastard got to fuck Max. He couldn't give up beer for that? "Am I watching the kids tomorrow?"

"If you would. We both have work. Unless you and Whitney-"

"No. She's just…leaving, right now."

"Fang-"

"Don't start, alright?"

Max laughed a little. "Don't worry Fang, one day you'll find the one."

"Doubt it." You can't find what you know where is.

"I don't."

He leaned against the railing, his erection pressing against the cold metal. He held down his groan, trying to keep his voice normal. "Jack pull up his grades?"

"Yeah. I don't understand how you can do badly in 1st grade."

"How could you not? I read over his homework. That shit's tough."

There was that angelic laugh again. God he loved her. "And how's Maddie?"

"She's good. She keeps talking about seeing her uncle tomorrow and how you're going to take her to the park."

"I'll see about it," Fang said, his erection finally starting to go down. "What are you doing right now?"

"Just…I don't know. I was going to go to sleep but I needed to hear your voice."

He heard something fall in the apartment but ignored it. "You're calling for a booty call, aren't you?"

"Fang," she giggle hissed.

He smiled a little. "Is he drunk right now?"

"Who? Kyle?"

No, Kanye. "Yes, Max."

"Yeah. He's yelling. I have the kids in bed with me, though."

Fang walked back into the apartment, glad that Whitney was finally gone. "I'm coming to pick you guys up."

"What? Fang-"

"Max, they don't need to be around his yelling and drunkenness."

She huffed. "They love him."

They could love me too, he wanted to scream. He'd be the best step father in the world, hands down. And when he and Max had their own kids, he'd treat them all the same. He'd be the best everything. But he let her get away.

It wasn't even twenty years, only about four, that Max moved on. First to Dylan, though he was more of a there so why not boyfriend. Then there was Mark, and now Kyle, her husband. How Fang loathed the jackass. He didn't know what he had.

"I know, Max, trust me, I know. But still."

She sighed. "Alright. But only if you come in the next ten minutes."

"Sure, but why?"

"He went out into the garage and I don't want him around when I leave."

"Be right there," he said.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye," he said, desperately wanting to add an I love you to that but not being able to. It was killing him and would, not doubt, be the death of him one day.

As Fang got into his car, he couldn't help but think about how messed up it all way but what could he say? He left her. He could get mad, get angry but that wouldn't change the fact Max was married, that she was taken.

Fang always heard of the one that got away but that wasn't right. Max was right in his grasp but still unreachable. Like the pitbull changed to a pole, his food bowl only inches out of his chain's reach, Fang was going to die of starvation. How much long could he go with her, right there next to him? There were no more dreams, only sick fantasies that he would feel horrible if he went through with. Max wasn't the girl that he could push around with his secret kisses on the dock or with his cryptic sayings about being a mother. No, this was it. It was what it was. Max is married and he's destined to die alone, without the dreams that started the whole thing.

"Uncle Fang!" Jack ran to get into his car.

"Shhh," Max said, helping him into the car. "And Fang, say hi to Maddie."

The three year old whined as her mother put her in the back seat, away from her favorite person, her uncle. Fang looked at himself in the review mirror before putting on that fake smile he had been accustom to and talking to the three year old that should have been his but never will be.

Life is a bitch. Dreams make it that way.

* * *

**Thinks that's the first I've had that didn't end in Mang. I like it. Anyways, it's complete. **


End file.
